blessing in diguise?
by aisuru Aki
Summary: sucky title I know but couldn't think of anything else. A oneshot on the reactions if Professor Lupin talked to the map and his voice reached through to the past. SBRL JPLE tell me if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

The Marauders were having a peacful sunday afternoon when,

"AHH!!" It was (rudley in Remus' opinion) interupted by non other than Sirius Black.

"What is it Sirius?" James asked from where he was laying upside down on his bed reading 'Quiditch and birds weekly'. everyone was too used to Sirius' random outbursts to pay any heed to them.

Sirius did not answer right away. He pointed one dramatically trembling finger to the Marauders map and stuttered out, "m-m-m-moony SPEAKS!!!!!" There was a pause.

"Yes Padfoot. I do speak; a little late aren't you."

"NO!" Sirius Shouted, once again over dramatically." Not our Moony! He says he's PROFEESER MOONY!" Remus Sighed. He closed the book he was reading and walked over to Sirius' bed; James doing the same. Peter, not wanting to be left behind, Followed sute. They all looked at the Marauders map and sure enough, the words,

Proffesor Moony salutes his old self and fellow Marauders

Was written in Elegant letters. The four of them stared wide eyed until Wormtail (suprisingly) had the sense to grab some ink and a quil and write

Mssr. Wormtail wonders how old Proffeser Moony is and if He is doing well.

Remus Grabed the quil from Peter and Hurredly scribbled,

Mssr. Moony feels odd talking to his older self but salutes back awkwardly.

Next James took the quil and wrote,

Mssr. Prongs greets his older friend and asks what his older self is doing.

"ME TOO! ME TOO!!" Sirius yelled, jumping up and down on the bed. James wacked him playfully on the head before tossing the quil to him.

Mssr. Padfoot hugs and kisses Professor Moony and Declares his undying love to werewolf both past and present.

The last word faded and the four teens waited anxiously to see if the future Moony writes back. They didn't have to wait long. The elegant writing appeared again but What was written stunned the marauders.

Proffesor Moony is sad to inform that he is the only Marauder left.

"What?" Croaked James. The silence that followed was painful. James grabbed the quil from Siriius and wrote down,

Mssr. Prongs askes Proffesor Moony what he means by 'he is the only maraauder left.'

The words faded only to be replaced by new ones.

Professor Moony means exactly what he said and would rather not talk about it. He also reassures Mssr. Prongs that his son is doing well and Proffesor Moony is doing all he can to assure his safety.

The silence that followed was almosst unbearable. "I- I have a son?" James' voice cracked in the end. No one expected that the Marauders would all die. Peter's faced drained of all colour and Remus was crying. Sirius put an arm around his boyfriend. He looked at James and whispered,

"I want to know how I die." James nodded and looked at peter.

"I- I want to too." Peter squeaked. James nodded again and shakily wrote down,

Mssr. Wormtail, Mssr. Prongs, and Mssr. Padfoot. wants to know how they died.

The words disapeared only to be replaced again.

Proffesor Moony cannot tell his counterparts any details but he will inform that only two out of the three named died.

"Wait. What?" Remus scrunched his bloodshot eyes in confusion. He grabbed the quil from James and wrote,

Mssr. Moony is confused. He distinctly remembers his older self informing us that he is the only Marauder alive.

The words changed again,

Proffesor Moony stated earlier that he is the only Marauder LEFT. One of the Marauders has betrayed us. He is not allowed to say whom but he will say that even thhough that Marauder betrayed them, he cannot hate his friend. He only wishes this hell is only a big nightmare and he will wake up in the comforting arms of his beloved.

Proffesor Moony must now bid his Farewell for he has class to teach.

Mischiff Managed.

The words faded and the Marauders map folded itself back up.


	2. Authors note

Authors note:

I'm so so so so soooooo sorry! I know you all are mad at me for not updating but my computer crashed and I still need to get it back.

So I'm sorry for not updating! I'll do my best to get it back!!


	3. novel

NOW PUBLISHED!

I am currently writing a novel. The title of the novel is _Lunaren_. It is going to be a trilogy.

The first book is titled _Lunaren_

The second book is titled _Aeon_

The third book is titled _Heracles_

**brief Summary of the book:**

Haracles leaves his cozy home life to sail the seas. 5 years later, he returns to his home town to discover his lover, Lulu, gone. No one knows where he is; the only clue leads back to sea. Haracles, in a desperate attempt to reunite with his love, sets back out to sea in search of him. Will it all go well? Or is it too late? Contains Homosexuality. You will be able to buy it on Amazon or once it is published.

I will notify you all once it is published.

**Genre**: Romance/adventure/drama

**Preview**:

I just stood there, a sick taste in my mouth. I willed myself to calm down as I tried to piece together what happened. "Did he… run away?" I asked. Aeon shook his head. "Then what-"

"There were signs of forced entry."

I gasped quietly. "You don't mean…." Aeon nodded.

"He was kidnapped."

**I hope you will buy it! ^_^**

I will also update as soon as I can. I'm working on it.


End file.
